Electromagnetic track brakes of this type are well known in the art. Typical for the prior art brakes is that the frame for the elongate brake energizing coil is suspended from the vehicle, viz. the bogie or truck frame, over the rail in such a way that the braking force is transmitted from the braking shoes to the vehicle over the coil and its normally enclosing frame. Accordingly, the coil frame partakes in the force transmission between the braking shoes and the vehicle and therefore has to be of a sturdy and reliable construction. Moreover, the transmission of braking forces over the coil frame provides a less favourable taking-up of the torque and forces involved, so that uneven wear of the braking shoes may occur.